<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His lost daughter by viivvviiiannn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586270">His lost daughter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/viivvviiiannn/pseuds/viivvviiiannn'>viivvviiiannn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gore, Mentioned Kuchel Ackerman, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scouts Regiment, Titan Shifters, Titans, Trauma, Underground Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Wall Maria (Shingeki no Kyojin), Wall Rose (Shingeki no Kyojin), Wall Sina (Shingeki no Kyojin), snk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/viivvviiiannn/pseuds/viivvviiiannn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver, is a 16 year old girl who was abandoned by her father, Levi. Ever since that day she started acting weird.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His lost daughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My story will contain sensitive topics as rape, drugs, manipulation, gore, death, racism, stereotypes etc...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The woman opened her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>"...You succeeded." The little girl who wore a white skinny long dress, golden arm rings and a black skinny string tied up on her index finger, asks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are you talking about?" The woman responds with a question as the girl looks down with a sad look.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I see." The girls speaks. The woman starts to look around trying to find anything that might give her a clue to where she is.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They are in a beautiful area where you can see a beautiful big planet and clouds. The color of the sky is blue-purple and the water looked blue-purple. Each time the woman tries to take a footstep, she could see a ripple appear on the ground as if they are standing on the water.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>[The water is as tall as the woman's ankle meaning the surface isn't to low. The surface is a bunch of grey cold huge rocks that are laid out to serve as a floor.]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The woman was absolutely amazed by the site. It looks so unreal to her, it's </em>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">heaven</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span class="u">.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The woman is wearing no clothing, none at all but it didn't seem to bother her or the girl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You'll see me again and when you do... you'll know what I'm talking about. But... first you need to </em>
  <b>
    <em>remember everything</em>
  </b>
  <em>." The little girl walked and stood directly in front of the woman and gently pressed her small finger in the middle of the woman's pale forehead. Almost instantly the woman's soul is sucked out of her body and her eyes start to close.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">City of Mitras, The Underground</span><br/><span class="u"></span><br/><b></b>Silver woke up to be met with, yet again, a white crusty ceiling. She got off her bed and started making her way through the open door.</p><p>"Another day, Another stupid dream." She says as she rubbed the sides of her forehead. She walked through the hallway only to be met by Diana.</p><p>"GOOD MORNING SILVER. BREAKFAST IS READY!" Diana yelled as she ran into her brothers room and yelled once again. "WAKE UP! You damn rat!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Wall Maria, Shinanshina District</span>
</p><p>"See you later...eren..." The girl with the red scarf and black hair said as she smiled.</p><p><b></b>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>"Eren. Eren! Wake up, it's going to get dark soon." Mikasa warned eren as he leaned against the tree with drool coming out of his mouth.</p><p>"...huh... Mikasa? When did your hair get so long?" Eren asked as he started to open his eyes.</p><p>"It's always been long... are you okay eren?" Mikasa asked as she started walking. Eren started getting up from the ground and picking up his fire wood backpack.</p><p>"I'm fine, it's just... I feel like I had the longest dream but I can't remember anything!" Mikasa turns to look at eren as he fixes his straps only to see him...</p><p>"Huh, Eren why are you crying?" Eren touches his left cheek and feels wet tears on his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>_____</b>
  <br/>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>845.</b>
  <br/>
  <b>"For you. To you."</b>
  <br/>
  <b>_____</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">City of Mitras, The Underground</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>